victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1777 (ToTP)
1777 (MDCCLXXVII) was the 1777th year of the Common Era (CE), the 777th year of the 2nd millennium, the 77th year of the 18th century, and the 8th year of the 1770s decade. 1777 was the eighth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1777 occurred on April 26th, 2016, and was the eighth year of the Project. 1777 comes after 1776 and is followed by 1778. Events Due to the fast pace of the year, spanning across only a single real world day, we are unable to list events as specific dates therein (i.e. month and day), only in the order in which they were posted. Date Unknown * The Far East Company begins its first trade mission to the Far East, prepared to sell Ceraldean wine and raw goods at the first suitable port."The Far East Company, with the income of its national lotteries, minor income from Fort Prince Cecilo, the funds of both domestic and foreign investors, and the money from domestic shareholders, has, after several years of preparation and growth, and with new plans in place for consolidating and reducing state debts to which they are responsible, begun its first venture towards the Far East. Setting sail from the port of Varacus in the Gulf of Ulana, the first trade mission of the Far East Company passes by Fort Prince Cecilo Island for the last of its needed supplies and goods before setting out into the eastern depths of the Languose Ocean, prepared to trade Ceraldean wHine and raw goods once it finds suitable port." 4/26/2016 3:48:29 AM by Texar * The Crown Prince of the Principality of Benloa accepts the consulate request of the United Republics of Islandia."The Crown Prince of Benloa accepts the Islandian request for a consulate in the capital city, of the same name as the country. The Ceralden embassy becomes aware of the Islandian consulate there only after the Prince accepts it." 4/26/2016 8:54:30 AM by Texar * The Duke of the Duchy of Minan, upon consulation with his advisors and the Queen's Representative at the embassy of the Holy Kingdom of Ceralden, denies the consulate request of the United Republics of Islandia."The Duke of Minan receives the Islandian consulate request. In addition to his usual advisers, he calls upon the Queen's Representative from the Ceraldean embassy to Minan for advice on how to proceed... by the end of their private meeting, the Duke has word dispatched back to Islandia that their request has been denied." 4/26/2016 9:02:21 AM by Texar * The Riksdag of the Kingdom of Sechitentia approves legislation establishing religious freedoms and making the state secular."Riksdag has passed legislation on religious freedom. All religions are now considered equal in the eyes of the state. No longer does the state have a state religion." 4/26/2016 9:22:53 AM by surveyor221 * The United Republics of Islandia upgrade the Estus Islands territory to the Republic of Estus."Islandia makes the Estus Islands the Republic of Estus, equal in status to any of the other Republics." 4/26/2016 11:21:22 AM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * The Department of State of the United Republics of Islandia asks the Duke of the Duchy of Minan to reconsider their consulate request."The Department of State sends another letter to the Duchy of Minan, asking them to re-examine the consulate request and explaining the economic and relations benefits from having the small consulate in their capital" 4/26/2016 11:23:19 AM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * The Paha Islands territory of the United Republics of Islandia see an influx of migrants from the Southern Republics following the discovery of gold."The Paha Islands begin receiving an influx of migrants from the Southern Republics after a small gold deposit is found slightly inland." 4/26/2016 11:25:12 AM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * The Republic of Lyon begins an economic program to bolster the exploitation of natural resources and seeks to aid in the construction of new logging camps."The Republic de Lyon begins an economic program to bolster it's exploitation of natural resources. They aid in the construction of new logging camps to help in the expansion of the cities and for the buildings of ships as well as prospecting new mines." 4/26/2016 5:17:40 PM by alexbleu1 * The United Tribes of Quxan ontinues efforts to construct new villages and train their soldiers."They continue construction of villages and the training of aoldiers." 4/26/2016 9:22:18 PM by ManeRiOmkirKhamnin * The trade fleet of the Far East Company, on its way to the Far East. discovers several previously unmaped islands, naming them the Queen Joanna Islands and briefly exploring them before continuing their journey and ariving in the Paha Islands territory of the United Republics of Islandia."As the Far East Company fleet makes its way East, one of the captains spot land in the distance not familiar to them, in fact soon realizing there are several islands that aren't on their maps, perhaps overlooked simply because it's a region of too many islands to count. The fleet approaches the islands for a quick look around, marking them on their maps as the Queen Joanna Islands, and one crew member kills an unknown large beast after accidentally running across it; it made an interesting meal as the ships continued their voyage to Far East Ports, arriving soon at the Islandian Paha Islands." 4/26/2016 10:36:32 PM by Texar * The Duke of the Duchy of Minan refuses to entertain further communications from the United Republics of Islandia on their request for a consulate in Minan."The Duke of Minan has made his decision, and does not deign the Islandian request with any further response." 4/26/2016 10:39:04 PM by Texar References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project